Sirius Black & The Deadly Kiss
by Bagginses
Summary: So this story may include the following; Scandals, Best Friends, Sluts, Flirts, Sex, C words, Dares, Broom Cupboards, Pranks, Dates, Prudes, Innuendos, Poison, Potions, Charms and Curses. That's just the start. M for a reason! It may get very serious.
1. 1: Blonde Black

**This is my first fan fiction, so please be kind if you're going to review, and please review if you're reading it!**  
**I do not own any thing other than the characters that aren't created by J.K Rowling.**  
**Thanks for reading! **  
**W x**

I stared absentmindedly at the Professor while he croaked on about our homework for the 3rd time. Swinging my legs and carving my initials into the thick wooden desk top, I waited for the bell to ring and release me from this torturous lesson. By my count at least 4 people were asleep with a handful more struggling to keep their eyes open as the pint sized man drivelled on and on about the importance of perfect pronunciation when practising our transfiguration.

It has never been my favourite lesson, partially because it's taught by _the_ most morose, dreary man I've ever had the misfortune to listen to _and_ I shared my lesson with the only embarrassing thing about being a Gryffindor: Sirius Black.

Egotistical man whore. He was currently sat with one of his fellow Marauders; James Potter, the unruly-haired, lovestruck, Quidditch Captain, who was one of my good friends and great company, especially compared to Sirius who sat playing with one of his dark curls of hair, pulling it straight and watching it spring back into place. Honest to Godric, you'd think the guy shit out Galleons with the amount of admiration he received! OK, so granted, Black does have a tall, well-built body worth the attention it receives and yeah, maybe his face is verging on perfect but he knows it.

Swanning around spewing out one cheesy pick-up line after another at anything with tits and dumb look on it's face. Catch of the day today was young Carla Barnaby; A hopeless Hufflepuff with a skinny waist and goo-goo doll eyes. The 5th year of course believed that she was the exception to the other fish in Sirius' ocean of obsessives, which Sirius had tossed aside within at least 12 hours of reeling them in with something along the lines of: 'The only thing your perfect eyes haven't told me yet is your name.' or 'That's a nice shirt, can I talk you out of it?' or one of my absolute favourite's, which happens to be a winner with his infatuated desperado's: 'We may not be in Flitwicks' class, but you're still charming.' Blergh!

"Ez?"

I looked up at Meg, she grinned at me as she scribbled down word for word everything Professor Kirsch said, into her notebook. I swear my bookworm of a friend is sick in the head, how someone can enjoy every lesson and willingly copy it all down is beyond me. Having only missed a grand total of 2 days of lessons in 6 years she was pretty keen on school. Even on those rare sick days it was a task just keeping her in her bed, she'd only oblige on the terms that we bring back all the work and homework we'd received as soon as the lesson had finished. Total Nut Job, is my dear friend Meaghan.

"Whaaat?" I whined in a tired voice sitting upright and stretching my back.

"What he's talking about _is_ important you know, and don't think you can copy from my notes." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh but you know I hate note taking, I can't keep up."

"Well you should learn." She said before quickly flashing me a sarcastic smile.

"I'll help you in DADA." I begged.

"You would anyway."

"What makes you think I'm that kind?" I asked, leaning back on my chair and admiring the ceiling.

"That's simple, you're not..."

"Oi!" I interrupted, she just smiled.

"But I know it irritates you when I get it wrong, so I can easily get it wrong on purpose."

She looked at me, knowing that I couldn't argue with that, although it's not that it irritated me, it's just that I like to keep ahead in Defence against the Dark Arts, seeing as it's my best lesson and I'm top of the class I like to keep it that way and when Meg messing something up it drags us back a little.

"Bitch." I muttered and flicked her arm.

"Arse." She put her quill down as the Professor looked through a few things silently. "Fine you can copy but," She pointed her finger at me. "Only if you buy me a box of chocolate frogs next Hogsmeade trip."

"Done deal!" I grabbed her finger and shook it. She just rolled her eyes and sniggered.

"…Miss Vallows?" Professor Kirsch squeaked from the front of the room.

I looked up quickly, most of the class were looking in my direction expectantly.

"Sir?"

"Collect up the homework while I hand out new parchment."

"Oh, right." I grabbed my scroll and Meg's before hurrying to the next table, feeling my cheeks burning a little from the attention.

I gathered up everyone's expect the two boys on the back row, the table I'd least wanted to go to. I sighed as I reached Black and James table.

"Here you go, Dear Ezra." He said making a grand gesture of handing over his homework.

"Why thank you, Master Potter." I took his homework as if it were the most fragile thing in the world.

"Not a worry, Sweet Girl." He winked and bowed in his seat. I giggled and turned to Sirius, foolishly hoping he'd just hand his homework over with an innocent grin.

"Ezra Vallows." He said seductively, as if my name alone was a pick-up line. Yes, yes. Unfortunately I was one of the few girls Sirius Black knew by name, one of the 'sought after' girls who'd refused him enough times to really gain a bit of his attention. He'd been pulling the same crap with me since 3rd year, hopeful that one day I'll give in, drop my pants and jump into bed with him so he can tick me off of his list.

"Homework, Black." I said impatiently, holding out my hand.

"Wow Sweet Thing, you just got here." He reached out to touch my hand but I pulled it away, leaving him to grab at the air, I quickly snatched his homework scroll from his robe pocket and grinned falsely at him.

"And I'm just about to go." I turned on my heels and hurried to the front desk.

I heard James snigger as I walked away. I handed the homework to the professor and sat down just as the bell rang. A lot of people sighed in relief as they hurried to leave the classroom.

"Remember…" Professor Kirsch shouted in a not so loud voice. "Homework on Inanimate object recreation in by Tuesday, 1000 word minimum."

There was a collective moan as we all left the classroom.

"Pads, she isn't interested!" I heard James sigh behind me.

"Nonsense!" An irritatingly familiar voice replied from closer behind.

"Come on, Ezra, why don't you just go with it, we both know you want me as badly as I want you." Sirius said quietly in my ear as we walked down the corridor. Meg sniggered next to me as we carried on walking, trying not to acknowledge Sirius.

"I know I badly want you to leave me alone." I said casually as I caught sight of one of the many groups of his fan club, all of whom dislike me for being so 'mean' to their poor Siri-Poohs!

"Don't be like that, babe."

"Don't call me babe, Sirius." I saw Carla Barnaby stroll out of a classroom before she noticed Sirius and hurriedly readjusted her hair and plastered a huge welcoming smile on her face. "Oh look, it's Carla, isn't she your current bit of ass?"

"Who?" He looked around confused, not even noticing Carla and her distraught expression as he breezed passed her and her dumb struck friends.

"Never mind." I sighed, quickly turning with Meg into the Great Hall for lunch.

"What have you got to lose?" Sirius questioned as hurried around me to walk in front so he could flash me one of his 'winning' smiles.

"My dignity." I retorted quickly before pushing past him and sitting down with Meg next to Lily one of my other great friends. Lily simply rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Ooh! Pads, you fell into that one, mate!" James laughed, sitting down the other side of me.

"Shut up." Sirius said sounding irritated.

He fell down onto the bench on the other side as Remus and Peter came towards us from their Arithmancy class.

"What's up with you Grumps?" Peter asked Sirius as he sat down next to him grabbing an apple.

"Ez happened." Lily inputted.

"Another rejection?" Remus asked, pulling out a book from his bag.

"You are correct." I said picking out tomatoes from one of many bowls in front of me.

"Healwysbludyiz!" James said with a mouthful of bread.

"Manners, Potter." I said deeply, trying to sound like a Professor.

James just grinned widely at me, revealing mushy lumps of chewed up sandwich.

"Ew!" I giggled, edging away from him as he leaned closer with his mouth open wide. "Stop, stop, stop." I pushed him away and flung my arms around Lily. "Save me Lil." I giggled into her shoulder.

"James stop it." She said motheringly, patting my head as the others laughed, excluding Sirius who had recovered from his sulk and was engrossed in eye flirting with Della Walsh across the hall. "It's disgusting and gross and it's scaring Ezra."

I laughed against her school jumper and sat back up.

"You two are already sounding like a married couple." Meg commented from behind her copy of her new book_ 'Perfume'_.

"Oh har har har." Lily added sarcastically.

"Nah, we'll be one of those sickeningly loving couples when we're married." James said dreamily tearing off a piece of sandwich.

"In your dreams." Lily practically sang.

"Yeah." James admitted with a sigh. We all laughed, even Sirius who seemed to already be bored of Della at the Ravenclaw table.

"Ez!" Skylar shouted from the table next to ours. She was sat with Georgina, my other Slytherin friend. Much to a lot of Gryffindors irritation Meg, Lily and I were friends with the enemy house. Although they really didn't fit the Slytherin stereotype very well. Both hating the pureblood superiority their parents had tried to push on them they rebelled against everything they were brought up to believe in. We'd become friends in 2nd year when they defended Meg from 3 Slytherin 5th years that had decided 'Mudblood's' shouldn't be allowed to use the drinking fountains.

"Sky!" I shouted back, she rolled her eyes but didn't make any sign of moving closer.

"We don't want to get any Gryffindor germs, so I'll stay here." I giggled as she received a few irritated glares from others on my table. "We're going down for an unscheduled practise, you coming?"

"Yeah, someone's gotta show you Snakes how to ride a broom." I grinned over at her and Georgina. Both are on the Slytherin Quidditch team, Skylar is one of the Beaters while George is my rival Seeker. On our side we have James, Sirius and a 5th year Ashton Borrows playing as Chasers. While Markl Spars and Thomas Hinde from 7th year made up our beater defence, with Niall Wilbury was our brilliant 3th year Keeper and me playing Seeker we had a pretty fantastic team. True I was the only girl but thats never been a problem before. Our teams are both pretty evenly matched, but being friends with some of the Slytherin team makes the rivalry even more intense between the two houses.

"As if!" George scoffed. "We'll have you guys on the 7th."

"Yeah, but who's won the last 2 games, Miss Kinstol?" I asked her, gesturing to my friends who were listening to the conversation.

"Gryffindor!" Most of the people around me shouted proudly.

Sky and George just laughed as I blew a raspberry at them.

"You're such a child!" Meg giggled.

"I dunno, she doesn't look much like a child from where I'm sat." Sirius added smiling dangerously.

"I'll meet you guys down at the pitch." Lily said, after many fruitless attempts to woo me we'd all learnt to just ignore Sirius' many advances at me. "I've got to study for Divination tomorrow, then I'll come by."

"Good." I grinned turning to Meg who didn't even look up to answer.

"I've got no choice anyway so of course I'll come down and watch you ride around in the air, Dear Sweet Ezra."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." I shrugged casually.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"No, no. You're coming if I have to drag you down there myself." I beamed as she went back to her book.

"There's no point in asking you two." I said to Remus and Peter, Remus raised an eyebrow. "You'll be in the Library." I pointed at him then at Pete. "And you'll be with Madison Lee." I said Madison's name in a chirpy sing-song voice. Peter had become 'good friends' with the 6th year Hufflepuff recently.

"I resent that!" Remus laughed, Peter just went a subtle shade of pink. James raised his hand and I slapped it for a high five.

"You coming?" I asked as he ripped off another piece of sandwich.

"Yeah, why not. Practising against the enemy can't hurt." He swallowed his mouthful and caught Sirius' attention. "You coming, Pads?"

"And miss out on watching 3 girls riding around on brooms? Of course I'm coming!" He grinned and winked.

I just rolled my eyes and stood up, just as the bell rang.

"Have you got a free lesson?" Remus asked, shoving his books into his heavy looking bag.

"Sure have. Library?" I asked as we made our way out of the hall behind the others.

"Library." He confirmed with a smile.

"See you in Potions." Meg waved over her shoulder to us, linking arms with Lily and George who both had Herbology with Peter and James. Who were slowly and unwillingly following behind the girls.

"Bye." Sky and I said in unison as she headed off towards Care of Magical Creatures with Meg.

We walked along in a comfortable silence, I swung my bag as we strolled, in no real hurry to get to the Library. That's one of the things I love about Remus, his laid back attitude about almost anything, apart from studying and school work. Nothing worried or irritated him, well nothing other than James and Sirius. But all in all Remus was deffinitely the most mature of the Marauders. Not that, that was tricky.

As soon as the hallways were pretty much empty I stepped a little closer to him and grinned.

"What?" He asked, sensing trouble.

"What do you mean, what?" I asked loudly. "You went out on a late night date with Cadha and you have yet to divulge me in all the gory details!"

Cadha is another Gryffindor. She's in 5th year and currently dating Remus. Well, technically they've only had one date but it took forever to get them to even say hello! My sister, Eavan is best friends with the girl and was sick of her going on and on about how bloody marvellous Remus is, and he had taken a shine to her after tutoring her last term, they'd been flirting a little since and we: My sister and I got them together for a date in the kitchens late last night, seeing as we didn't have another Hogsmeade trip for a month and Remus didn't want the boys to know and somehow sabotage his date.

"Oh that." He said, pretending he knew nothing about anything.

"Yes…" I prompted.

"It went really well." He said with a soft smile. "We drank Butter Beer and ate Pumpkin Pie. She told me about her holidays, I told her about mine. I told her how tiring it is looking after the guys, which she found very funny and yeah, it was a great evening." He smiled again, there was something in that smile that was so un-Remus. There was something else he hadn't told me, but he wanted me to know...

"You kissed her!" I shouted, stopping in my tracks and staring wide eyed at Remus as he walked. He slowed turned and gave me the same cheeky grin from a moment ago.

"Now what gave you that impression?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows and walking off towards the library again. I caught up with him.

"You bloody did as well! You kissed her!" I jumped up and down then threw my arms around his shoulders and squeezed him. I think I even squealed! I was so excited I don't know why, maybe because he deserved a sweet, lovely thing like Cadha, after all the crap he's been through with his problem, might I add, a problem that **none** of the Marauders will tell me anything about. Prats. They just close up and change subject. Even Sirius won't crack!

"Jesus Christ! It's not like I've never kissed a girl before." He laughed, awkwardly trying to walk while I squashed him.

"Well no, but our brief moment of passion was a dare." I said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. He nudged me away.

"You know I didn't mean that." We laughed as we walked into the library.

"That's so cute! So when's your next date?"

"Well, about that." He looked at me guiltily before pointing over at a Gryffindor girl with gorgeous blonde hair that was swept over to one shoulder, she sat with her back to us, reading a book.

"Oh, awesome!" I whispered, hugging him again and walking backwards. "I won't spy."

"Yeah, of course you won't." He whispered sarcastically with a nervous grin before walking off to greet her.

I was happy for my friend, he needed to come out of his shell a little, I mean he's a good looking guy, in a messy kind of way, just like James and Sirius are good looking. Although his sandy blonde hair is usually neater it still sat pointing out in most directions. And he's tall, slim and had a pretty cute smile.

I sat down at an empty table, far enough away so I wouldn't hear their conversation, but I could see them through the bookcases if I angled myself right. I flicked open my copy of my Potions revision book and scanned through it, already knowing most of the things I was reading I shut it and threw it back onto the table with a sigh.

"Need a hand?" A slick voice asked behind me.

"Don't you have other girls to chase down, Sirius?" I sighed, exasperated.

"None as pretty as you." He said smoothly, sitting down in the chair next to me and propping his feet up on the desk.

"Honestly, how are you not bored of those cheesy lines yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your pick-up lines are so terrible!" I actually laughed, not even bothering to try and leave, knowing he'd follow me.

"Well, they work." He shrugged cockily.

"Not on me they don't." I scoffed.

"Well, what would work on you?" He asked lightly as if he wasn't really too bothered.

"You'll have to work it out if you really want to know." I said, intentionally looking at him with a flirty smile on my face.

"Just tell me." He begged a little, looking right into my eyes with his steely grey ones.

"What, so you can tick me off of your To-Do list?" I asked, making him frown a little.

"I don't have a To-Do list!"

"Mentally you do." I said knowingly. Sneaking a peek at Remus and Cadha, who were sat closer together, grinning and laughing quietly.

Sirius went to defend himself but instead did a fantastic guppy impression.

"Exactly." I said with a fake grin before quickly grabbing my bag and book and turning to leave, but he stood up too and blocked my path.

"Please tell me, Ez." He said, giving me his best puppy-dog eyes. Which, much to my dismay were making it harder to say no to.

"You want me to tell you?" I said, stepping just a fraction closer and looking up into his eyes flirtatiously. His mouth hung open a little as I batted my eyelids and wrapped a finger around the collar of his jumper, pulling him closer to me. Catching a subtle peppery scent of amber and sandalwood I stood on my toes and leaned in so my lips almost touched his ear and I whispered: "You'll have to find out the hard way," I intentionally breathed against his neck a little, making him actually shiver slightly. "Sirius Black." I put emphasis on the word black before pushing him away slightly and strolling off to a different area of the Library, I was better at this kind of thing than I thought. I glanced over my shoulder at Sirius who stood watching me leave with a menacing grin plastered on his face.

I found another empty table, slightly closer to Remus and Cadha I could hear them now, but I couldn't see them. I could hear Cadha laughing quietly as Remus told her about one of the Marauders many pranks. They silenced after a while only to interrupted by our very irritable Librarian.

"This is not a place for swapping saliva! You, Mr Lupin should know that!" She huffed, stomping away angrily. I couldn't help but snigger at the mental image.

"Shut up, Ez." Remus shouted in a whispered behind the bookshelf, laughter in his words.

"Ez?" A sweet feminine voice sounded from the other side as well.

"Vallows." Remus sighed.

"Ooh!" I heard a chair scrape against the floor and a short pretty Gryffindor came around the corner with a beaming smile, followed by Remus who himself had a dopey grin playing on his lips. "Ezra." Cadha greeted, hugging me. Cadha had stayed over for a few weeks in the summer and a few days at Christmas. She was great, funny, but kind of calm like Remus, only occasionally slipping into her girly girly ways.

"Cad, how's it going, haven't seen you in at least a day."

"Oh, I know, we really shouldn't leave it so long between meetings. I'd almost forgotten what you looked like." She grinned again as Remus chuckled.

"You're looking good!" I said, playing along with her act. "Is your hair a fraction longer?" She nodded as I played with her long blonde locks.

"You guys are nuts." Remus laughed, walking off to get their bags as the bell was about to ring.

"How's it going with Rem?" I quickly whispered to her.

"Awesome! My goodness Ez, can that boy kiss or what?" She said, fanning her face and crossing her eyes. Clearly Remus must have squeezed in some practice between our dare kiss in 3rd year and now, seeing as I remember it resembling a washing machine cycle.

"Here you go." Remus said brightly, coming around the corner holding out her bag.

"Why thank you, Mr Lupin." She bowed a little and took her bag from the rosy cheeked Remus.

"I'll let you guys go on ahead." I said, waving them off and turning to pack my bag again, a bag that wasn't there. Remus and Cadha walked off, hand in hand totally oblivious to my problem. I looked under the desk, the chair, on the bookshelves, until I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. And of course it could only be one person, none other than Sirius Black holding out my bag with a half smile on his face.

"Just give it back, Black."

"Not until you explain whats going on with Remus and that pretty little thing." He said, looking off into the direction they'd walked away in.

"No." I said firmly trying to work out how I could grab my bag and run.

"No as in…?"

"No as in she's off limits to you and no as in it's none of my business to tell you, ask Rem if you want to know."

"He won't tell me." He sighed lifting the bag a little higher as I tried to grab it.

"Still not my problem, Black."

"Don't be like that Ezraghia." He said patronisingly.

"You call me that name again, Black and I won't think twice about cursing you." Nobody called me by my real name and got away with it.

"You wouldn't dare, _Ezraghia_."

Before he could react, I pulled my wand out of my skirt and aimed it at him.

"_Lisicus Altu!"_

I watched as his beloved black messy curls grew to sit just under his chin and turned a beautiful shade of platinum blonde. I burst out laughing.

His widened as he stared at his hair, dropping my bag to the floor, I quickly picked it up, still laughing and turned to leave. But he caught me by the shoulder and turned me back around, lowering his face to mine with an anxious look on his face.

"Change it back." He said desperately.

"Not until you promise to leave Remus and Cadha alone."

"I promise! Just, change it." He said quickly. His eyes searching around the Library for anyone who might have seen and go running off, spreading the news that Sirius has blonde hair. Of course, because it's the biggest tragedy ever. I made the mistake of looking back at his hair and burst out laughing again. "It's not funny." He said, sounding a little irritated.

"Actually, come to think of it I can't remember the counter-curse." I said dumbly, slapping my hand against my mouth.

"!" He said quickly and in the highest pitch I'd ever heard him speak in. He'd really lost his cool and was freaking out. Which just made it ten times funnier. I doubled over in laughter. He held my shoulders and stood me up again leaning closer to me, his tall frame almost towering over me.

"Ezra. I'm sorry about the name calling and I promise I'll leave Remus and Caddy alone."

"It's Cadha." I corrected in between giggles.

"Yeah, yeah. Just please change it." He said quickly, I could hear people walking towards us a few bookshelves away.

"What's the magic word?"

"What?" He asked furrowing his still dark eyebrows at me.

"Just say please."

"Please!" He begged.

"Oh, well when I remember the counter-curse the first thing I'll do is change your hair back." I grinned and snaked out around him and hurried off.

"Ezra!" He shouted, I heard him run after me. He caught up quickly I heard him shouted something from behind me. I stopped and held out my hair so I could watch it change from it's almost black brown to bright red. We were now in the corridor surrounded by students, most of whom were watching us. Half started giggling at Sirius. I turned to him and smiled. People were waiting for my reaction while Sirius grinned darkly at me.

"Go Gryffindor!" I shouted enthusiastically shaking my hair and throwing my fist in the air. Most of the students, who were luckily Gryffindors too cheered as I wiggled my eyebrows at an angry looking Sirius, I turned and walked off again. From the other end of the corridor I heard him growl and yelling at a few first years to move as he obviously stormed off.

"Alright Goldie Locks, keep your hair on!" One of the older students shouted after him. Causing me to burst into a fit of laughter all over again.

"What has happened to you?" Meg exclaimed as I came around the corner, meeting them outside the potions room. The others looked over with wide eyes and started giggling.

"Is this one of those ridiculous Gryffindor house pride things?" Sky asked.

"If so then you're a few days early, babe." George laughed, referring to the quidditch game on Saturday.

"It's not one of those Gryffindor house pride things, it was Sirius." I said with a big grin that I couldn't stop.

"Well…" Meg started, then she seemed to examine my face. "Although I don't really understand why you're grinning like a cheshire cat, you clearly must have had some kind of pay back."

"Oh, well actually this is his payback to me for what I did." I started. Lily's hands shot up to cover her ears.

"I don't want to know, because if I know then I'll have to punish you." She shouted before walking away a little distance. We laughed as she walked around the hall with her hands over her ears, chanting: "LA LA LA DI DUM DUM LA LA LA LA LA LAAAA."

I explained to the girls what happened, just the explanation received laughter. I couldn't wait for him to appear around the corner. And speak of the devil, there he was. You could mainly tell because there was the sound of spluttered laughter from the end of the hall. Followed by an 'ouch!'

I looked along the hall, he was the easiest person to find, just look for the glowing hair. Lily who was still walking around, hands in ears saw him and slapped her hands to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. (Ever the Head Girl.) George found it so funny that she actually fell over laughing. He walked past us and seemed to not notice me, his eyes were fixed on the ground in an angry expression. I probably should have felt guilty and did, a tinsy bit, but then I just had to look back at his bouncing blonde curls and all that guilt was gone.

"So…so…if he tries to…get rid of it?" Meg said as she tried to compose herself.

"He'll get even more blonde!" Sky spat out in another fit of giggles.

Lily came over to us after Sirius had turn down another corridor. "You're the devil!" She said with a smile opening the door to Potions. We were the first in, sat down taking our places.

"Slughorn will say something about your hair." Sky reminded me.

"Oh shit, yeah!" I pulled a pocket mirror out of my bag. "Hairus Repairus." The easiest counter-curse I could think of changed my hair to a slightly darker shade of red. I repeated the counter-curse until it was a deep red, trying to make it as subtle as possible. I went to do it one more time but Sky shouted.

"No stop!"

"Why?" I asked, a little scared.

"Because it looks gorgeous!" Lily smiled.

"It does, it looks pretty hot." George grinned, clicking her tongue and winking at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Really."

"Yeah! When Sirius does change your hair back, can we dye it for you?" Meg asked, playing with a few strands of hair. More students, mainly Ravenclaws walked in, taking their usual seats nearer the front of the class.

"You think it's that good?" I asked, examining my hair in the mirror again. I had to admit, it did look pretty cute. When the light caught it, it was a gorgeous cherry shade.

"Yes! In fact, as Head Girl I think I'll dock you house points if you don't." Lily sad matter-of-factly before pulling out her potions work.

"That good then." I said flicking my hair over my shoulder and posing a little.

"Don't ruin it." Sky giggled. I threw a crumpled piece of parchment at her head.

"I bet Sirius is going nuts right about now." Lily smiled in thought. For a sweet, innocent Head Girl, she sure had a wicked streak to her.

**SIRIUS**

I hurried down the hallway, glaring at anyone who dared to even glance over at me. I tripped a Slytherin 4th year who burst out laughing from one look at my ridiculous hair. I could see it moving out the corner of my eyes as I walked. I stared at the ground as I heard people laughing and whispering. I turned the corner and found the boys.

James and Remus were stood down the other end of the hall, just outside the prefects bathroom. I hurried over to them, neither had noticed me until I was standing right in-between them. Probably because they weren't looking out for me with my stupid new hair colour. I pointed at James.

"You laugh, you die." I warned as a he held in his laughter.

"What the hell happened to you?" Remus asked with a snigger.

"Ezra Vallows happened." I replied as I noticed a group of 7th year Ravenclaws walking towards us. "Let me into here." I said to Remus as I wiggled the door handle.

"I can't, you're not a pre-"

"I know I'm not a bloody prefect, Moony! Just let me in or I swear I'll do the same to your hair!" I threatened.

He just sighed and whispered the password to the door. As soon as it clicked I hurried in and ran to the sinks. They followed me in, James still hadn't said a word. I pulled my wand out and tried a few counter curses. Growling at my reflection when my hair turned lighter still.

"Rem, what do I do?" I asked desperately.

"Don't ask me!" Remus replied casually, stepping forward and lifting a piece of my hair. "I don't think you'll be able to fix this on your own. I'm guessing, knowing Ez, it's a personal curse, one that only she can remove. It's jinxed."

"So there's no solution to this?" I asked, lifting one of the curls and glaring at it.

"Not unless you sweet talk Ezra into removing the curse." He suggested while James took the opportunity to laugh at me.

"I've tried sweet talking her! That's how I got this!" I sighed, glaring at James who was now howling with laughter. He calmed himself down a little and took out his wand.

"Accio hat." He said into the air, a few seconds later his dark grey beanie flew in through the window he took it and handed it to me. "Here, Pads. This should help for a bit."

"Thanks." I said grumpily, pulling the hat down and tucking as much hair under it as possible.

"You have to admit," Remus started as we headed to the door. "It's pretty bloody funny." He finished, bursting out laughing, followed shortly by Prongs.

"You guys are dicks." I grumbled as they lead the way into the corridor and down towards potions. I will get that girl back as soon as my hairs back to normal she's going to get her punishment. Getting her into bed can wait. Well, for a week maybe.


	2. 2: Paper Planes

A muffled silence filled the room as Sirius walked into Potions with a grey beanie covering a majority of his temporarily blonde hair. Although wearing a hat was pretty pointless, seeing as most of the school had already seen his shocking new hair colour. Sky nudged me and bit her lip to stop herself form laughing at the irritated Marauder. James, Remus and Peter walked in behind him all still trying not to laugh at Sirius' hair. He'd clearly tried to turn it back to its usual colour, seeing as it's currently practically white.

Sirius glared at me as he took his seat with James and Peter in front of Sky and I. Remus sat next to me and shook his head. Lily, George and Meg were sat across from us, giggling as the rest of the class were.

"I didn't know Malfoy was in this class." George said, breaking the silence, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Most of the class laughed as Sirius scowled over at the girls.

"No, George, it's Sirius' twin. Sirius Blonde." James added making everyone laugh even more. James found his new nickname the funniest. Sirius punched James in the arm just as Slughorn walked in.

"Not in my class Bla-" He stopped mid sentence as he noticed Sirius' new look. "Good heavens, boy! What have you done to your hair?"

"I thought I'd try a different look." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Oh, well. OK." Slughorn bustled to the front of the room and started the lesson. We weren't actually making potions today, so not many people were really interested. Other than Remus, Meg and the handful of Ravenclaws we had in our class. The lesson droned on and on until finally the bell rang everybody hurriedly grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

"Ezra!" James called catching up to me and the girls. "Lily." He smiled so sweetly it made me grin. Lily just nodded her head at him and carried on looking at her book with Meg. Lily didn't know what she was missing out on with James. "Ladies." He bowed a little at Meg, Sky and George, ever the actor. Sirius was waiting for Remus to collect up all his things.

"Potty!" I shouted at him, he frowned at my use of his least favourite nickname, then looked at my hair.

"That looks pretty good actually." He admired, messing it up.

"Get off!" I slapped away his hand as we came out into the corridor.

"Well done with that curse. He's pretty pissed though."

"Thank you." I curtsied him and smiled.

"When are you going to take it off?" He asked casually.

"Did he send you to ask me that?" I said, crossing my arms and giving James a look.

"Well, no." He looked away into the distance and fiddled with his glasses. One of his habits when he lies.

"He did!"

"No, no!"

"Aww, little messenger, James!" Meg said, reaching up and patting his wild hair.

"Stop that!" He said batting her hand away with a laugh.

"What are you lot talking about?" Sky asked.

"James has officially become a Delivery Owl."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Sirius sent him to ask me when I'm getting rid of his curse." I answered as we all turned the corner towards the next lesson.

"He didn't!" James tried to say.

"Well, you can tell him never." George replied with an evil laugh, only a Slytherin could pull off without looking mad.

"Never?" James asked me sadly, I nodded. "Never means I have to put up with a stroppy, sad-assed Sirius forever!"

"Well…" I pondered. "Tell him, a little less than never but more than a moment."

James looked at me with furrowed eyebrows as he tried to work out what I'd said.

"So basically, when you feel like it?" He asked flatly.

"Yep." I grinned at him.

"He's going to kill you, Ez." James warned.

"Bring it on." I smiled at him as he started walking back to find Sirius and Remus. "Oh and James?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell him something for me?" He sighed and walked back over.

**SIRIUS**

"So, who's this Cadha girl I saw you with?" I asked Remus as the Potions room emptied. James had gone off to ask Ezra to change my hair back for me. Seeing as they're friends, it could work. Rem looked up a little shocked.

"How'd you find out?" He asked suspiciously, picking up his bag.

"Ezra. That's how I got this!" I said, lifting the hat a little to show him my hair. "I asked about you, she told me to leave you two alone, I called her Ezraghia and she turned my hair blonde."

"You called her by her real name?" Remus asked with an apprehensive look.

"Yeah." I shrugged. Trying to ignore the attention I was receiving from people in the corridors.

"Mate, that is a sure fire way to get yourself cursed!" He said, as if it were obvious. "How do you not know that?"

"I don't bloody know!"

"She might leave you like this forever, Pads."

"She wouldn't." I said certainly.

Then James came into view around the corner, we caught up with him.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said she'll do it when she feels like it." James cautiously.

"She bloody what?" I burst out. "I can't go around like this! I'm already the fucking laughing stock of the school!"

"What else did she say?" Remus asked.

"She said if you take the hat off she'll think about doing it sooner rather than later."

"For fuck sake!" I groaned stamping my foot as I walked.

"You have to admit," James started. "She's good."

As much as I wanted to go track her down and force her to change my hair back I couldn't help but mentally agree with James. She was good. Better than me, I barely managed to splutter out a curse at her, and now she's changed it so she looks hotter than ever. Bitch is going to pay.

**EZRA**

Divination. A.K.A Worst class ever. I was sat with Remus and Sky, listening to Professor Selover babble on about some crap that was probably conjured up in a crackpot's head a million years ago. After half an hour of tedious note taking and answering obvious questions even Remus got a bit bored.

"Your hair looks good red." He whispered.

"Why thank you, Rem." I grinned and looked over at Sirius who was slumped over the table. He'd taken the hat off when he sat down. Which even I admired, seeing as the class all laughed at him again. "Should I put him out of his misery."

Remus nodded glumly. He'd especially found Sirius' prized hair hilarious, even more so after he'd found out it was done in his honour. Kind of.

I took out my wand, aimed it at Sirius and whispered the counter-curse. Watching his hair shrinking back to it's normal length and changing back to its regular dark colour. He must have felt it shrinking back to it's usual length. He sat up and examined a piece of hair in between his fingers. He looked over his shoulder a little before leaning over something on his desk. A moment later he placed a small piece of torn parchment in front of me without turning around to look at me. I picked it up:

_'Finally! Not many people would have gotten away with humiliating me in front of the entire school. _

_I would change yours back, but you look too fucking hot for me want to. _

_Maybe if you beg? x'_

I grinned to myself and turned the paper over to write a reply:

_'Does that give me full permission to humiliate you more?_

_I've actually grown to like my hair this colour, so you won't be getting any begging from me, Black._

_P.S you handled your humiliation well.'_

In all fairness he did. I half expected him to lock himself in the boys dorm for the rest of his 'torture' but he braved it and instead borrowed James' beanie hat. I charmed the parchment to make it into a paper plane, it flew like a bird, directing it low so Selover wouldn't notice it, I landed it on his desk and from behind I saw him unfold it. Again he sent it back:

_'No. No. No!_

_That's enough humiliation for a lifetime, thank you very much._

_But surely the fact that I like it makes you dislike it? Or have we grown up a little?_

_P.S I handle_** everything**_ well. ;) x'_

I bit back a laugh at his very indiscreet boast. Quickly scribbling back an answer in between taking notes from Remus and pretending to pay attention to Professor Selover. Sky had been reading these notes from and to Sirius and was giggling very obviously, meaning it took even longer to reply.

_'I've been quite grown up for a while now. Don't make any puns about that, they're too obvious, _

_even Pete could whip out something about me being physically grown up._

_P.S I've heard how very well you handle everything from _**every**_ other girl in school.'_

He sniggered and showed the note to James who laughed and gave me a thumbs up behind Peters back.

'_Would I make a pun about someone as beautiful as you?_

_Yeah, probably. But not today, I've learnt my lesson. Blonde is not my colour._

_P.S Don't you want to find out how well I handle things, first hand, Love?'_

I noticed Selover walking over towards Sirius as he wrote and mentally thanked him for not mentioning my name in the notes. Before either James or Peter had noticed and warned Sirius, Selover had taken the notes scribbled randomly over the small piece of parchment and her eyes widened and she turned a shade of pink as she read the notes.

"Well, Dear Boy, would you care to inform me who you were sending these notes to?"

I'm screwed. I thought as the class turned to look at Sirius and Selover.

"Not particularly, Professor." Sirius replied casually leaning back in his chair.

"Fine then, if you're going to act chivalrous then you can serve detention for the both of you." She said finally turning on her toes and gliding back to the front of the class. Throwing the parchment away as she went. I was a little shocked, especially after turning his hair blonde I almost expected Sirius to jump at the chance of getting me back and potentially having an excuse to spend time alone with a girl!

A few minutes later another note dropped onto my table.

'_I'll think of a way you can pay me back.'_

So that's why he didn't tell Selover! I groaned quietly and handed the note to Sky to look at. She just shrugged and said.

"Sirius will be Sirius."

At that Sirius looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Help me." I said into my arms as I rest my head on them.

"It's just you and me in this, Sweet Cheeks." Sirius said in front of me. Making me jump, I hadn't heard the bell ring.

"Someone pass me a bucket, I'm going to hurl." I groaned at Sky who laughed.

We waited for the others at the bottom of the stairs, they'd either had Arithmancy or Muggle Studies. The boys walked on ahead.

"Why'd you do that?" Lily said glumly as she walked up to us and noticed Sirius' dark hair.

"You changed it back!" George exclaimed after passing him. Even Meg looked disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm not a total bitch." I smiled. "Don't reply to that." I threatened knowing at least one of them would make a funny comment.

"You should have left it until Dinner at least! Not everyone's seen it yet."

"Wow, wow!" I stopped making the other girls stop too. "Don't think I've finished with Black just yet."

Further down the hall the boys were talking about the same thing.

"Who were you sending notes to?" Peter finally asked, after trying to work it out for the rest of the lesson.

"Ezra!" James and Remus shouted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Peter merely answered, still not looking like he fully understood. "But I thought she hated you, Pads?"

"Nah, I'll win her over."

"You better not mess up our friendship with her." Remus warned.

"Of course not. I just want to see what she's hiding under those robes." Sirius said, biting his lip in thought.

Both James and Remus punched Sirius on either arm.

"Ow!" Sirius shouted angrily. "What was that for?"

"You're a dick." James answered casually.

Sirius shrugged cockily as he watched a 7th year Hufflepuff he didn't recognise walk up the stairs past them.

"Theresa Suskind." Remus sighed, knowing what was going on in Sirius' head.

"You've had her." James confirmed.

"Twice." Peter added.

Sirius grinned at his friends.

"That must mean she was pretty descent then. See you later, Lads." Sirius double backed and strolled along up the stairs after her. The other Marauders just simply carried on down the stairs, not even shocked by their friends antics anymore.

"He's a thick Git." Remus said with a sigh. James and Peter looked at him, confused. Remus just stopped and pointed to the top of the stairs. As if on cue a loud slapping sound came from the direction Sirius had followed Theresa in. "6 months ago he said she was clingy so he dumbed her by announcing she had 'Lopsided tits' in front of her whole Muggle Studies class."

Peter and James gave a collective "Ohh." as Sirius came around the corner, rubbing a very red cheek.

"Total bloody idiot." James said, shaking his head as Sirius caught up with them.

"Whats that?" Sirius asked.

"I was saying how dumb you are." James laughed they carried on down the stairs.

**Second chapter done!**  
**It may take longer for me to post chapter 3, but not too long I hope, some final editing and a few read throughs and we'll be there.**

**Jabberwocky92 - Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot. Short and sweet. Thank you so much!**

**Wx**


	3. 3: Double Date?

"No, Meg _Blurting_ is when you lock brook handles with another player to change their direction." I sighed as we walked out onto the pitch. We're in 7th year and she still hasn't grasped the basics of Quidditch! "_Blatching_ is when you fly with the intention of colliding with another player of the opposing team."

She looked up at me, confused."So what's Blugging?"

"_Blagging!_" James, Sky and I shouted.

"Alright! Merlin, it's not like it's relevant to me. It's just a game!" She sighed, shaking her head and looking back at her book.

"Those are fighting words in this temple." James warned, referring to the pitch as a Temple, like he always does. Meg scoffed but didn't reply, knowing that if she did she'd enter herself into an argument James was sure to win.

"Where's Lily?" James asked, suddenly aware of the absence of his favourite redhead.

"Revising, studying, having her wicked way with a Slytherin." I listed casually his head snapped up when I listed the last thing.

"No she isn't!" He said, seeming to try and convince himself.

"How do you know?" I asked, pulling on my gloves and mounting my broom. George and Sirius had yet to arrive at the pitch, George was helping her boyfriend with his school work, Markus Wilkes who was pretty cute, for a Slytherin, a dumb Slytherin actually. No doubt Sirius was off with someone in a cupboard somewhere doing something.

"Yeah," Sky started as she mounted her broom too. "She could be up there right now. Actually come to think of it there are a lot of Ravenclaw's she likes the looks of too."

"Oh yeah! Like Jack Hillbrey." I added, looking at James whose expression had changed to a slight look of devastation.

"Or Parcis Elrwhyns." Sky said casually grinning at James as he frowned at the ground, kicking his feet at the dirt.

"Scott Gleckin! He's so her type!"

"Ignore them Prongs." A deep voice said from the changing room, out strolled Sirius in his practise gear with a wolfish smile on his lips. "They're winding you up."

"Well they're bloody convincing!" James sighed grumpily, waiting for Sirius before

"Of course they are, they're girls." Sirius shrugged, earning a glare from Sky which he replied to with a sickening grin. He looked at me and smiled, it almost looked genuine!

"Glad to see you've kept the hair colour."

"And you didn't? It looked good, Blondie." I said, very sarcastically. James sniggered at my new nickname for Sirius, despite trying to be upset at me.

"Well, I wouldn't want to make the other guys more jealous of me than they currently are." He said proudly. I couldn't tell if he was being funny, or he genuinely though he was God's gift.

Sky burst out laughing and threw the extra beater bat at Sirius who caught it with incredible reflexes.

"In your Dreams, Blondie." She teased.

"Right, anyway shut up now." James interrupted as we hovered mid air in the middle of the pitch. "So we'll just play sides. Seeing as Georgina isn't here, Ez you side with Sky, I'll be with Sirius. Playing all positions between the two. HIghest score after 90 minutes wins, unless the snitch gets caught, of course."

"That's a little sexiest." I said, pretending to be offended. I loved practises like this. When we had to play all positions, it really focused you on the game, having to do four jobs at once.

"Yeah, well deal with it, Woman." James said authoritatively with a playful smile.

"It's OK Ez, girls are better at multi-tasking than boys. So we're sure to win…again." Sky said confidently.

"Neither of you are exactly girls though. You may look like girls but have either of you checked up your skirts recently?" James said, sounding like Sirius, who laughed at him.

"Ooh, you are going _down,_ Potty." I glared.

"What are the stakes?" Sirius asked, sliding his gloves on.

"The usual?" Sky asked looking a little bored. The usual being the losers had to do what ever the winners wanted for a day.

"Nah, let's make this interesting." Sirius said, giving me a wicked grin I knew couldn't end well. "If we win, Lily goes on a date with James and you go on a date with me." He said to me, raising an eyebrow cockily.

"So this date would basically take place in a broom cupboard?" I asked, receiving a dirty smile from Sirius.

"Well, in your case I'd take you to Hogsmeade next trip."

"Oh, pushing the boat out for me? I'm flattered." I rolled my eyes. "What does Sky have to do?"

He thought about it. "Wear entirely Gryffindor colours to the next 3 games we have against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Ooh." James laughed.

"Deal." Sky said with a deadly look.

"Wow! Don't I get a say in this?" I practically shrieked.

"No. But if we win, then they have to kiss in the Gryffindor common room this evening in front of people." Sky said with another Slytherin smile.

"Yes!" I giggled at the same time that James shouted. "No!"

"How long for?" Sirius asked.

"What?" James shrieked.

"8 seconds." I replied, ignoring James' looks of fear.

"No!" He shouted.

"You're on." Sirius agreed with a devilish look.

"Stop ignoring me! I don't want to do it!" James said, looking a little scared.

"What's wrong, Potty? Not good enough at Quidditch to beat two _women_?" I teased, earning a high five from Sky.

"Fine." He said, squinting at me and rolling his shoulders back. We all shook hands on it.

"Meg?" I looked down at Meg who was standing, waiting to release the balls.

"Are you ready yet?" She asked, clearly itching to get back to her book in the stands.

"In a sec."

We flew off into positions, bats in hands.

"You know Lil's going to kill us if we lose." Sky said, only now seeming to realise one of the many flaws in our deal.

"I'm going to kill you if we lose. So we best win."

"You stick to the snitch, I'll play defence." sky said, this was our usual plan of attack when we played together. If Sky and George were on the Gryffindor team we'd more than likely win every match.

"Keep with the Quaffle."

"Done." Sky said nodding to me.

"Ready now?" Meg asked.

"You remember how to keep score, right?" Sky shouted.

"Don't be patronising, I know that much at least!" Meg shouted back, placing a hand on her hip.

Meg threw up the Quaffle as high as she could before quickly releasing the snitch and the bludgers. One bludger flew directly at Sky who swung her bat hard, sending it fly towards James, who swerved and dodged it, heading for the Quaffle. In the meantime I'd seen the Snitch, heading after it, over towards the castle, over the stands. I heard a blduger and hit it out of the way, not with a lot of force but it locked onto Sirius, who was hitting the Quaffle back and forth between him and James. Sky was weaving around in front of the Hoop goals. I stopped following the snitch for a minute to wave at Sky from behind the boys. She took a chance and intercepted the Quaffle in between the boys, hitting it with her bat as hard as she could. It zoomed towards be, followed by Sirius and James who knocked a bludger away on his way. Luckily the Quaffle reached me before they reached it, I turned slightly and whacked it through the middle hoop.

"Yeah!" I shouted punching the air before panicking at a bludger heading towards me and hitting it away. I scanned the air quickly, as did Sirius while James and Sky chased the Quaffle. I saw a flash of gold down near the bottom of the pitch. Sirius hadn't seemed to notice it, so I flew off in the opposite direction to the snitch, hoping to fool him into thinking I'd seen it somewhere else. Which he did! He focused on the area I was heading for while I quickly double backed and headed after the snitch.

"Pads!" James shouted, I ignored them as I raced after the snitch. After a few moments I heard a loud. "Wooh!" From Sirius I looked up as the Quaffle sailed through the left hand goal. 10-10. I growled to myself and tried to find the snitch again, but I couldn't. I flew back up as high as I could to get a better view. I hovered high above the stands, hitting away the bludgers when I could.

"Ez!" Sky shouted, Sirius was on her tail while James sat in front of the goals, defending them while he looked around for the snitch. Sky headed towards me, giving me a thumbs up, our secret code which meant she was going to pretend to pass me the Quaffle to confuse Sirius. I sat ready, she flew in close, she threw the Quaffle at me, knowing Sirius could see, I quickly passed it back, and turned leaning over my broom so it looked like I still had the Quaffle while Sky flew off more casually. I sped away weaving around a little. Sirius sat for a moment, not sure who to follow. He decided to follow Sky, who noticed and sped up towards up and slightly away from the hoops. I headed towards them. She threw the Quaffle to me as Sirius reached her I hit it at the goal furthest away from James who suddenly zoomed off across the pitch, he'd seen the snitch!

I watched the Quaffle, it hit the hoop and bounced back, Sirius caught it and flew off in the other direction. Shouting, "Bad luck, babe!" As he flew past me. I watched James for a moment, luckily the snitch hit a wall and flew back in my direction, heading up higher. I flew pretty much directly upwards, gripping onto my broom. I didn't know what the others where doing as I flew upwards but I knew James wouldn't be far behind me. I could see the snitch so close, it's wings flapping as it flew. I reached out with one hand but couldn't reach far enough. I pulled myself up further along my broom and reached forward with both hands, wrapping my legs around the broom to keep hold. I felt the snitches wings brushing my fingers I pushed myself a little and snatched hold of it, but I'd pushed to hard, my broom tipped forwards, I tumbled over the broom and off of it. I fell quickly, the ground nearing quickly, second by second. I grabbed my wand from my pocket with my free and screamed "Accio broom!" Loudly. I heard my name being shouted and barely noticed the others flying towards me. My broom whizzed around under me, I gripped hold of it, dropping my wand in the process. My body jerked as I stopped falling, my heart was going a million beats a second as Sirius was the first over to me. He gripped my waist and pulled me up and onto his broom. I let go of mine but he didn't loosen his grip around me even when I was sat down.

"Fucking hell, Vallows! You're nuts!" He said into my ear sounding a little breathless. Sky and James flew up to and stopped close. Both wide eyed and worried looking.

"Are you OK?" Sky said pulling me into a hug which almost took me off of Sirius' broom.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're actually insane!" James said rubbing the thin layer of sweat off his forehead.

"We'll reschedule this game." Sky said, sounding a lot like my Mother. I noticed Sirius' hands still hadn't moved from my hips.

"Why do we need to do that?" I asked, realising none of them knew I had the snitch.

"Really, Ez? You _really_ need to ask that?" James said sarcastically, also playing at being a parent.

"Well yeah, I mean, doesn't this mean we won?" I said holding out my hand and opening it so they could all see the snitch, motionless laying in my palm.

"Oh my God!" Sky shouted doing a little dance on her broom before reaching over and pressing her lips against my forehead. The boys remained silent until Sirius spoke.

"Aww fuck!" He said dropping his head onto my shoulder. I felt like I should be protesting against all of his touches but I _was_ on his broom.

"Ahh you guys have to kiss!" Sky giggled like a 5 year old. "You _have_ to let us into your common room for that!" She said to me, I just nodded and sniggered.

"Damn it, Sirius why did you agree to that deal! You're an idiot! Of course they're going to bloody win, they have done the last three times! They're got our bloody fucking seeker on their team. Fucking shit, Padfoot!" James babbled like a crazy man.

"Language, Potter!" Madam Skillefeind shouted up at James as she walked out onto the pitch, recalling all the balls. The snitch flew from my hand, down into hers. We'd forgotten about the Hufflepuff practise which took place in 20 minutes.

"Sorry!" He shouted down, clearly angry about having to kiss his best friend.

"Right, I'm going to get changed quickly and go to find George. You **cannot** do it without us there."

"It's OK, we're not really in a rush here." Sirius groaned into my shoulder. His hands _still _on my waist.

"Well, come with us up to the common room after diner."

"OK!" She giggled, flying down and landing quickly, hurrying into the changing room.

"Sirius?" I whispered while James was busy flying down to talk to Lily who'd arrived at some point in the game. She must have seen me fall because she was fusing and trying to get our attention.

"Yes." He said deeply in my ear. Making my skin tingle a little.

"You can let go of me now."

"Do I have to?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." He sighed and surprisingly let go. I reached over and grabbed my broom, scooting from his to mine in one movement. "Looks like you'll have to find another way to get me on a date." I said flying down and getting off the broom. He did the same and grinned.

"Don't worry, I will." He strolled off into the changing rooms, followed by James. After being shouted at by Lily and Meg for being irresponsible and ridiculous I went and changed too.

**SIRIUS**

"I honestly can't believe how stupid you are." James said, shaking his head as he pulled off his shirt.

"Wow! I did try to get you a date with Lily!" I said defensively.

"Yeah, but you also managed to arrange a snog between us! That definitely out weighs possibly scoring me a date she wouldn't have agreed to go on!" He groaned.

"Well I'm sorry for trying."

"Why did you agree to it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Maybe I'm in love with you." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, why?"

"I don't bloody know! 'Cause I was still in shock that Vallows would agree to a date if she lost?" I admitted, pulling my grey and navy striped sweater on.

"Yeah, she didn't kick up too much of a fuss, did she? Probably because she knew she'd win."

"Or maybe she's giving into her attraction to me." I said, pulling up my jeans.

"Aha! That's possibly the funniest thing you've ever said!" He said sarcastically as he pulled his jumper over his head.

"Wanker." I mumbled as Ezra strolled in. Her hair was a little messy, but good messy, she suited messy hair. I could make her hair messy as hell. I bit back a grin and continued to change.

"Ooh James. You've been working on that body over the summer." She wolf whistled, making James blush.

"Shut up, Ez." He said quietly, not really wanting her to shut up at all.

"You know, if things don't work out with Lily Pad, I'm here." She winked and bit her lip as she looked over James, before she strolled through to the girls changing room. I grabbed my practise shirt and threw it at his face.

"Oi!" He grumbled, throwing it back. "It's not my fault she wants me more than you, Mate."

**EZRA**

We were all sat down at the table Peter, Remus, Lily and Meg still all unaware of the kiss Sirius and James were dreading. Pete was on his 3rd helping of Sausage and Mash. Remus had finished and was talking to Alice, another girl in our year, about something to do with Unicorn's blood. Lily was still a little angry at me for falling off my broom. Which of course I did intentionally to scare her! And Meg was planning a study schedule for next month. James and Sirius were eating quietly not drawing any extra attention towards them.

"So why are you guys so quiet, normally we can't get you to shut up." Meg said, taking a bite of sausage.

"Yeah, why are you so quiet, boys?" I said teasingly, earning a glare from James.

"Yeah," George said, coming and throwing an arm around James. "Why is that?" Clearly Sky had already told her, Sky came and sat down in between Lily and I.

"Tired." James said quietly.

"Really?" Sky said, rubbing an apple on her arm and taking a bite.

"So it's nothing at all to do with the thing from earlier?" I asked, I noticed that pretty much all of our lot were listening.

"No." Sirius said quickly nudging my arm.

"What thing from earlier? Lily asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." James practically shouted.

"Oh come on, Blondie, you know what I'm talking about." I encouraged, George giggled at everyone else's confused expressions.

"Shut up." He warned quietly.

"How rude." George said mockingly.

"Someone certainly won't be getting any _kisses_ anytime soon." Sky said, emphasising the word 'kisses'. Sirius shot her a scowl.

"Oh but I think he will." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Meg asked impatiently.

"Didn't we say?" George asked dumbly.

"We made a wager at practise. If the boys won Lily and I would have to go on a double date with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over here." I said, pointing at the boys with my thumb.

"What?" Lily asked indignantly. Leaning around Sky.

"Relax. We won." I answered casually, equally casually high fiving Sky. "But if we won then the boys would have to kiss, in front of everyone in the common room after dinner."

They all sat silently gawking between Sirius, James, Sky and I.

"No fucking way." Meg said quietly. Of which everybody then gawked at Meg.

"Merlin, Meaghan! Wash your mouth out!" I said, lightly backhanding her arm.

"You swear all the time!"

"Yes, but you don't. Ever."

"But you just said that Sirius had to kiss James!" She said loudly, drawing the attention of a lot of students.

"Shh!" Sirius whispered angrily.

"Snog or Kiss?" Lily asked.

"Why? Jealous, Lil?" Sirius said childishly.

"Maybe of James." She said playfully. James glared at his friend.

"You agreed to that?" Remus said finally speaking up from his dazed reaction.

"Hey, look at 'Sirius Dipshit' over here." James said, pointing at Sirius. "I didn't agree to anything."

"You're an idiot." Pete laughed.

"So I've been told." Sirius said as he rest his head on his hands.

"Oh this'll be good!" Lily smiled. "Who knows?"

"Mentioning that," I starting before putting my hand on Sky's shoulder and standing up on the bench. "Attention, Gryffindors-"

"Oh no." James groaned, hanging his arms under the table and dropping his head onto it. Pretty much every Gryffindor's eyes were on me, including lots of other people from other houses.

"Sirius Black, 'Prince of Gryffindor' and James Potter 'King of Quidditch'-"

"Supposed." George corrected.

"Fine. 'Supposed King of Quidditch.' will be putting on a little spectacle for your entertainment this evening just after dinner. If you'd like to congregate in the common room I'm sure you'll consider it unmissable. And if you have trustworthy friends in other houses please do bring them along for the show. Thank you!" I sat down quickly as McGonagall came bustling down the hall. She stopped and gave me a warning nod before turning on her heels and heading back to the Teachers table.

"You are a bitch." James said grimly as I sat down. I smiled at him, even though he was still sat with his head on the table, then I turned and smiled at Sirius. We looked at each other for a long time. He didn't seem to care at all, by the look he was giving me I could have told Dumbledore and his parents and he wouldn't have cared one bit. Then one side of his lip curled up into a side smile. I couldn't stop myself watching him as he bit his bottom lip, still smiling. I felt his fingertips brush up the side of my thigh so softly it made my skin tingle. I instinctively pulled my leg away from him. He just smiled and leaned closer.

"I am going to get you back for all this, Vallows." He said quietly. The other girls stood up, ready to head back to the common room.

"Oh really?" I decided to play at Sirius' game. I reached down and very slowly dragged my finger tips up the inside of his leg, starting at his knee. Instead of moving away from my touch as I did, he moved closer losing his breath for a millisecond. My fingers travelled up more and more. Closer and closer. I got so close I could feel the crotch of his trousers against the side of my hand. I suddenly had an idea, I know certain spells that I can perform silently. I looked into his eyes as I mouthed 'Garmens Reductus.' I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing and batted my eyelids a little before gently squeezing his thigh and standing up. "'Cause I don't think you will." None of the others noticed me or Sirius.

I headed off after the girls. Before turning around. "Oh, and don't be late boys. **Everyone** is looking forward to it." Sirius was looking at me a little dumbfounded, while James shot me a rude gesture. Remus and Pete just laughed as I walked away.

**SIRIUS**

"I am going to get you back for all this, Vallows." I whispered, her big dark eyes flitted from mine.

"Oh really?" Before I realised what was happening her small fingers were running feather soft circles up the inside of my thigh. I got the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I accidentally let out a small sigh. A rookie thing to do! Nobody has that much control over me! That Ravenclaw girl had her hand actually down my boxers yesterday and she barely got that much of a reaction out of me! I stopped myself from moving any closer to her than I already had. Her fingers were so light I could barely feel them, it was irritating how much her touch was effecting me and I could barely feel it. She mouthed something I couldn't make out. But before I'd finished working out what she'd said or finished thinking over grabbing her and running for the nearest classroom she squeezed my leg. Whispering "'Cause I don't think you will." In a soft voice. Before walking off. I think she said something but I honestly have no idea what it was. I just couldn't stop watching her. How the hell did she do that. I've been paying her way too much attention, that's it. I need to find a horny Hufflepuff or something. Anything! I cannot get attached.

I stood up, glad that I didn't have anything to cover as I hurried out of the hall to find the closest girl this side of 5th year to take my mind off of things. God damn, stupid Vallows!

"Oi, Pads?" James said as I stood up. I sighed and turned around. He had the biggest smile on his face. Then he and a lot of other people started laughing at me.

"What?" I looked down at myself and mentally cursed that girl. The boys all started laughing hysterically. I was stood in my sweater and boxers. nothing else. Other than my shoes. I quickly pulled my wand from my sleeve. "Garmens Apparius!" I growled, luckily my jeans returned before too many people noticed. Remus hit the table as he laughed, James fell off the back of the bench and stayed on the floor for a moment while Pete laughed so much he got hiccups.

"She's better at this stuff than you!" Pete laughed.

"All in one day!" Remus spluttered.

"Man you've got to up your game!"

"Shut up! It's only been one day, I will get her back." I could feel my cheeks redden. I haven't blushed in…well since 3rd year I think? Stupid Vallows!

"Yeah, OK then Mate." James said sarcastically as he wiped away his laughter tears. "She's too fucking good."

"Language, Potter!" Professor Kirsch grumbled as he walked past.

"We better head up to the tower. I don't want to know what our forfeit will be if we don't do this." James said grimly shivering at what he'd thought would be worse than kissing me.

"Come on then." I groaned walking out towards the staircase. OK, getting her into bed** really** can wait now.

**Sorry it's a long one!**

**So I've literally done this in less than a day, and you can probably tell but that's fine. First rough draft Fanfiction.**  
**If you're reading this I hope you're enjoying the story so far, it won't be 3 chapters per day anymore, but you've gotten to know the characters a little.**

**Please, please, please review if you're liking it, even if you're not. It's all appreciated. The next chapter will probably take a little longer so be patient. Thank you for reading!  
Wx**


	4. 4: Kiss, Kiss!

There were already a lot of people standing around, starting to fill up the common room, when we arrived through the Portrait. Mainly Gryffindors, but there were handfuls of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws around. The only Slytherins were Sky and George. Being the least trustworthy of the houses in general, most people didn't mingle with them, and half the time they were too pompous and stuck in their Slytherin ways to even acknowledge members of other houses. We walked through and headed towards our dorm room.

"Ez!" I heard a familiar voice shouting from near the Portrait. "Oi, mind out!" My short, irritable sister groaned at a Ravenclaw when he stepped on her foot as she made her way towards me.

"Oh, what do you want?" I sighed jokingly.

"Shut up," She just rolled her eyes. "What's going on and what has it got to do with Sirius Black and James Potter?"

She asked, scrapping her long, dusty brown hair into a ponytail. I often find myself feeling jealous of Eav. She's so effortlessly beautiful. I mean, don't get me wrong, without sounding like I'm blowing my own trumpet, I know I'm not too rough on the eyes. But Eav can look good after rolling out of bed on 2 hours sleep. Just like my Mum, she'd inherited her hair colour too, whereas my Dad passed down his dark brown almost black hair to me, which he'd inherited from our hundreds of italian ancestors.

"You'll find out when they get here."

"You could tell me?" She sang sweetly, linking her arm through mine.

"We'll be upstairs." Meg whispered, before jumping up the stairs after Lily. Sky and George stayed with Eav and I.

"Or you could be patient." I mimicked her tone earning a thump on the arm.

"So you turned his hair blonde?"

"Yep." I nodded proudly.

"He made your's look cute!" She said twirling one of my loose curls in her finger.

"Told you." Sky sang.

"Shut up."

"So you vanished him trousers as well?"

"You what?" George gasped.

"I did a simple spell that happen to have vanished Sirius' trousers in the middle of the Great Hall." I shrugged.

"When?"

"About five minutes ago." Eav smiled.

"We missed it!" Sky sulked.

"Where is this side of you coming from?"

"I don't know."

"It's good, I like it! But are you sure you're not really a Slytherin?" Sky asked. She'd been trying to convince me that I'm a Slytherin since 2nd year when I cunningly got out of 8 lots of homework in about a week. ( I was going through a very long rebellious stage.)

"Yes, quite sure, thank you, Skylar."

"Oh look who's here!" George shouted, grinning and wiggling her fingers towards the portrait where the Marauders stood. Remus and Peter were grinning in anticipation, whereas James looked a little green and Sirius was glaring, directly at me. His eyes narrowed and he cleared the distance between us, stopping just short of me.

"You are pushing your luck, Vallows. I will retaliate and you won't like it when I do." He warned with a feint grin.

"Oh is that_ another_ threat, Black?" I crossed my arms, noticing everyone watching us.

"Yes. So take the hint."

"Well, I will. But only after you show everyone what you wanted to show them." I grinned. "And you!" I shouted over, pointing at James who was trying to sneak up to his dorm while he could. He scowled and stomped over. "Remember, 8 seconds." I said quietly.

"How could we forget." Sirius grumbled.

"Now, this is all happening because these two, miserably lost a 2 aside game of Quidditch earlier, to myself and Sky here." I pointed at her and she waved. "A couple of girls beat the 'Quidditch King' and his Besty." Some people booed, including Remus, Peter and the girls, who were standing on the staircase for a good view knowing what to expect. Peter was already laughing into his fists. "And the forfeit for losing for these two was that they'd have to kiss…" The other people around us made a range of different noises from 'eww?' to 'ooh!'. "For 8 whole seconds in front of who ever happened to be in the common room at the time."

"You're going down, Vallows." Sirius informed me as he picked at his nails.

The whole room was pretty much silent, all staring at Sirius and James.

"Well go on then, we'll count down from the moment your _lips_ touch." I teased. James shuddered and stepped a fraction closer to his friend.

"Come on, Potter!" A male voice shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah, kiss!" Another added, which started the whole room slowly chanting; 'Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

After staring at each other for a long second Sirius sighed and pressed his lips against James'. James stood squashing his hands into fists by his side while Sirius frowned in disgust as their lips stayed plastered together, without any movement at all. Everyone else made grossed out noises or laughed, I think I even saw a camera flash!

"8!" George began the countdown. "7…6…5…"

"Move your lips!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, or you'll have to do it again." I laughed. Sirius' arm shot up and he swore, giving me the finger.

"Best forfeit yet." Sky concluded as she winced at the boys, still as statues apart from their faces which kept screwing up into different grossed out expressions.

"4…3…" The room chanted.

"We'll do well to top this." I agreed.

"2…1!" As soon as everyone said '1' the boys literally jumped apart, James scratched his tongue even though it didn't even come with any part of Sirius' mouth. While Sirius shook his head and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Sirius Black and James Potter, everybody!" George shouted, grabbed one of each of their hands and raising them, as if they'd just finished a boxing match. Fair enough, the crowd clapped and wooed a little. It took balls to do that, especially in front of all these people!

"That was bloody disgusting! Why girls throw themselves at you for _that_ I will never know!" James spat, still trying to clean his mouth. Eavan laughed at Bridget Hawn, a 6th year Hufflepuff who had, (in record time) hurried over Sirius and was fussing over him, she glared at James, realising he was indirectly talking about her.

"Oh, that was good!" Remus laughed, hurrying down the stairs, followed by Peter. Lily and Meg were laughing too hard to move form their places on the stairs.

"No it wasn't." Sirius mumbled. He'd persuaded Bridget to leave him alone and find him later on this evening. Which of course, she jumped at the chance of doing.

"It was funny though."

"Very." Eavan sniggered.

After a while, the common room cleared a lot, we all sat on the comfy plush sofas. Lily pulled out a book and started studying with Remus while Pete and Meg played Wizard chess.

"You know, I bet that has never, ever happened in this tower ever before." I pondered.

"Never ever?" Sky asked, propping her legs over mine.

"Never ever."

"Not ever?"

"Nope. Never."

"Not until 10 minutes ago."

"So it has happened before."

"But never ever before then."

"Shut up!" Sirius burst out. "Bloody hell are you lot irritating!" He moaned angrily. Clearly his little 'after-dinner smooch' didn't put him in a very good mood.

"Oh! Poor Siri-Poohs, are you angwy because you had to kiss Jamesy-Wamesy? Aww!" George chirped in a baby voice.

"Oh piss off you lot." He grumbled, standing up from his place on the sofa and starting towards the stairs.

"Oooh!" Eav and I squealed in unison.

"Oh, you two are bitches!" James laughed, seeming to have taken their forced kiss a lot better than stroppy Sirius.

"It's a family thing." I whispered.

**SIRIUS**

I sighed and dropped onto my bed. Breathing against the pillow. Having to have kissed James wasn't what was bothering me, not knowing how to get Vallows back is what's eating at me. What can I do? How do I get her back? Me, of all people can't think of a sufficient form of payback. It can't be too epic, because I've got to keep something stored up, plus I don't want to piss her off too much that she won't sleep with me. That's a tricky line to stay on.

I heard the door open and shut, I knew it was Remus from his footsteps. You could barely here James' footfalls, he was so use to sneaking around he pretty much did it all the time, whereas Peter always sounds like a elephant parading around the room.

"Alright, Pads?" He asked, I didn't look up but heard his bed squeak as he sat down.

"No."

"What is it? Did you suddenly realise, after kissing James that you're seriously in love with him?" I could hear a smile in his voice. Reaching around under my head I grabbed one of the pillows and threw it in his direction, from the 'Umf!' noise Remus made I'd say I hit him.

"It's that girl!" I sat up and rest against my headboard.

"Ezra?"

"Yeah." I sighed, falling back onto the bed, on my back.

"What's she done now?"

"Nothing, it's just that I have no idea what to do in return, I have to do something, but what. How well does she take a joke at her expense?"

"Pretty well, you know. She can take it better than most girls I'd say."

"Right." I sat in thought for a moment while Remus made paper aeroplanes, flying each one in a different direction. It hit me! I know exactly what to do! I felt myself grinning.

"What have you come up with?" Rem asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"How much does she like music?"

**So this one's just short, really short, but I'm not really in a writing mood right now, but here you go! ****And thank you SO much to everyone that has reviewed already, it's so rewarding knowing people like what I write.**

**- SevSnape4ever - **Thank you! I've updated this as soon as I was happy with it. I've just started editting up the next chapter (a.k.a Sirius' revenge) Thank you again!

**- Aries' Crimson Pentagram - **I'm glad you found it so funny!, sorry for making you look mental though! Thank you for being lovely and be sure, you'll find lots more antics on the way. ;)

**- corbsxx -** THANK YOU, SWEETIE!

**Please keep reviewing, it keeps me writing! And please tell me if there are any typing errors, or if anything doesn't make sense. I'll get on it!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**W x**


	5. 5: Sweet Satisfaction: Part 1

**SIRIUS**

I woke up, for once looking forward to my lessons. Not for the thrilling educational value, nor the many girls in their fantastically short skirts, who clumsily dropped their quills _a lot. _No, today I'm looking forward to my lessons because of one Ezra Vallows. Unbeknown to her, she is going to supply me with a full days worth of entertainment.

I hurried to shower and get dressed, waiting impatiently with Remus for the others as they slowly got ready. At least now I understand how Rem feels every morning, waiting for us.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Prongs groaned, sleepily. I hadn't told any of them about my plans for Vallows.

"You'll see if you hurry the hell up!" I clapped, ushering them towards the dorm room door.

"I don't like you when you do the mysterious thing." Pete yawned, looking as scruffy as he had when he'd stumbled from his bed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Wormtail! You always love me!" I whacked an arm around his shoulder and pulled him down the stairs with me.

Where the hell are they? I sat, subtly watching the doors to see when Ezra would walk in. Either I was way too excited for this or the girls were late.

"Mate, would you stop that tapping!" Remus asked irritably, making me jump out of my dazed trance. I looked down at my fingers, rhythmically tapping against the table.

"Sorry." I sat on my hands and concentrated on the door again.

"What have you got planned?" James asked with a mouthful of toast.

"It's nothing big." I shrugged.

"Well stop staring at that door!"

I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on the cereal that was already soggy and floating grossly around the milk in my bowl.

"But I need to get some more anyway, I'm bored of all of mine." I heard a familiar girly voice. Lily. I looked up casually at the small group of girls walking along the hall towards us. Vallows was dawdling along behind Meg and Lily. Judging from every other morning that I'd seen her, she is as much of a morning person as I usually am. Her morning walk down the hall often resembles a zombie's barely conscious stumble. James looked across at me with a smile.

"Morning ladies." I welcomed. "Vallows." I nodded at her, earning a lazy eye roll.

"Good morning, Sirius. Why would you be so chirpy today?" Meg asked a little suspiciously.

"I don't know. A good nights sleep, I guess."

"Right." Lily mumbled, hardly sounding convinced.

"Would you like some fruit, Ez? Or toast?" Lily asked patronisingly to Vallows, who was slumped over the table.

"Leave me alone." Hear voice echoed against the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Pete asked.

"Somebody couldn't sleep last night." Meg whispered. I smiled to myself.

"D'aww!" James mocked, relishing in Vallows' misery.

"Piss off, Potty." She grumbled against the table again.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Remus asked, he looked up at me quickly.

"It was because she couldn't get the image of you two kissing, out of her head." Peter giggled, earning a chuckle from Remus, Lily and Meg.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep through the nightmares." Vallows shot back, finally sitting upright and dropping her head onto her hands. I had to give it to her, even in the mornings she's not such an eyesore. Her thick hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, with her fringe pinned into a quiff. It was messy but she _so_ suits messy!

"Oh don't pretend you didn't make us do it for your benefit." I grinned.

She looked at me blankly. "I think you'll find it was Pinto that chose it to be your forfeit."

"But you-"

"I don't care, Sirius. I'm too tired for this crap right now." She waved her hand towards me and pulled out her wand. I grabbed mine, not pulling it out but taking hold of it in my pocket. She must have noticed, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Gees, Black. Always so jumpy?" She teased. She pulled a small vile out of her pocket and tipped the orange liquid into her cup, waving her wand over it she mixed the potion with her pumpkin juice. "Energa Replense." A small red puff of smoke fizzled from her cup. She put her wand away and drank the entire drink. Physically shaking as the potion took place she hit the table and jumped a little. "Oh wow, that's more energy than I wanted!" She commented. Sounding like a completely different person. Apparently my part of her potion hadn't taken affect yet.

"Can I have some of that?" Peter yawned.

"Nope, sorry drank it all." She stated. Tapping her feet and neatening everything in front of her.

"I almost preferred you when you were tired." James grinned.

"Well I didn-" She started before clapping a hand over her mouth and staring wide eyed at Lily, sat opposite her. She stopped herself because the first part of my addition to her potion had taken affect. She sang what she'd wanted to say. Very loudly.

"What was that?" Meg asked confused.

"I don't know!" Vallows sung in a sweet tune.

"Honestly, Ez. That's a little irritating this early." Lily warned, not really being much of a morning person herself.

"I can't help it!" She sang again. Clapping her hand back over her mouth. Her little outbursts were attracting a lot of attention from the people around us. A few people were already sniggering.

We all just looked at her. I was struggling not to laugh so I stopped myself from looking at James, knowing he'd be in the same predicament as me.

"…Ezra?" Meg said cautiously.

"I can't stop myself from singing when I want to talk!" She trilled to a non-existent beat. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing hitting my thigh and letting myself laugh fully for the first time in a while. I could hear James next to me doing exactly the same.

"This isn't funny." Lily tried to say seriously while an amused smiled played on her lips. Through my laughter tears I could just about make out that Vallows was glaring at me.

"Black, you are a dead man!" She sang, sounding a lot like a pissed off country singer. I banged my fist against the table and laughed so much it went into a silent laugh. By now mostly everyone was laughing, even Meg and Lily who had tried to refrain.

"Oh my God!" James laughed, he was crying, I hadn't seen him laugh so much in such a long time. "That's fucking brilliant mate!"

"Language, Potter!" Professor Slughorn warned as he walked passed. Vallows kept her mouth shut the entire time.

"Try saying something else." Lily pushed as she wiped under her eyes, checking she hadn't smudged her make up. Vallows just shook her head.

"Oh come on, Ez?" Remus encouraged. She shook her head again.

"The less you talk the longer I'm leaving you without the antidote." I said casually, watching her reaction from the corner of my eye.

"Fine!" She sang, extending the word and warbling a little before clearing her throat. "What would you like me to say?" She chirped. What was most irritating was that she _could_ sing. Really well! My potion made her sing everything she wanted to say, but it didn't give her the ability to make it sound good!

"Technically you're singing, not saying."

"Well whose fault would that be?" She sang sarcastically, I didn't even think such a thing was possible.

"We should head off to Transfiguration." Meg smiled.

"I can't go to lessons!" Ezra shout-sung sounding oddly like a soul singer. It was honestly too funny.

"You've got to, we've got 4 pieces of homework in today." Remus said, pulling Ezra up whilst he laughed.

"But if someone asks me a question I'm screwed!" She tried to whisper, making it sound like she was seductively singing to Remus.

"Go on, Vallows. Take it like the man we all secretly know you are." James teased. Vallows threw a piece of bread at him and started walking out with Lily and Meg.

I stood up and sighed, I'd made my stomach hurt from laughing so much.

"You're in for some punishment." Pete laughed.

"Yeah, but I can enjoy today." I went to step out over the bench, but my foot got pulled back, sending my body flying over the bench. I fell head first over it and onto the floor, pulling plates and cutlery with me, which all clattered onto the ground. I also managed to flip the bench. I turned over, blew the strands of hair out of my face and looked down at my shoe laces, which were tied together tightly. I knowingly looked towards the doors and saw Ezra smiling wickedly just before she turned and carried on walking out with the other girls.

"Mate, that was a weak one as well. Even Wormtail would have seen that one." James laughed as I sat up.

"Oi, you bastard!" Pete gasped, pretending to be offended. I pulled at the laces but I couldn't find any ends to untie them. She's better than she lets on. I pulled my shoes off, grabbed my back and walked (in my socks) up to transfiguration with the others. Today is a good day, seeing as today is the one day that I share all my lessons with a certain warbling witch.

**EZRA**

I heard an 'UMPH!' and the crashing of metal hitting the floor and couldn't resist looking around, just in time to see Black sprawled across the floor, on his stomach. He looked up at me with a grin, I quickly turned around and hid myself in amongst the crowd.

"So how are you going to avoid singing all day?"

"Well, you've got to sing, at least a little, otherwise Sirius won't give you the antidote." Meg reasoned.

"Well," I started, glad to hear that I could vaguely control the volume of my voice. "I can just whisper to you lot, but no doubt Black has some kind of a plan." I tried saying seriously but it almost sounded like I was singing the words to the tune of 'Yankee-doodle.' Lily and Meg tried not to laugh but failed, miserably.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But it's so funny!" Lily giggled, pressing her lips together to stop herself. Sky and George found us then, they'd already heard.

"So what's this I hear about you wanting to start a morning breakfast choir?" Sky asked, throwing an arm over my shoulders as we walked.

"Sirius somehow gave her something which makes her sing everything she wants to say."

"No way!" George practically shouted.

"Yes way."

"Go on, say something then." Sky encouraged. I shook my head.

"We can't help you if we don't fully understand the problem."

"You guys wouldn't help me with this, you wretched Slytherins." I sang, emphasising the word 'Slytherin' with a long note. Making all four of the girls, and a few people around us burst out laughing.

"Oh my, Merlin!" Sky cackled. Then I realised something else.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told the girls, earning another round of hysterics. I stopped and turned around, heading back the way we'd come, to go find the boys, namely, Sirius Black. They weren't hard to find, I internally grinned when I saw that Black hadn't figured out how to take the hex off of his shoes and was carrying them in his hand.

"Vallows! What a pleasant surprise, you can serenade us while we walk." He welcomed with a smile. The boys all laughed dumbly as I walked right up to him so I didn't have to sing loudly in order for him to hear me.

"You stopped me from sleeping, didn't you?" I whispered into his ear. Gaining a shivered reaction.

"I don't knowing what you're singing about? How would _I_ stop_ you_ from sleeping?" He pondered, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me along with him as we walked.

"Get off!" I sang loudly, prying his hand away from me. "That's the only way you could have gotten that bit of potion into me. You knew if I was tired enough I'd take the energy potion, so you mixed it in with that." I smiled at him before walking off a little. "This is quite weak, Black. I'd have expected better from you." I skipped off, not waiting for his reaction. I intentionally sang as I made my way through the hallways. If he thought he could embarrass me, he's clearly never met my family.

**SIRIUS**

Her scent was overwhelming as she stood on her toes, reaching my height she leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "You stopped me from sleeping, didn't you?" It was an accusation but her voice was so wispy and soft it sent a shiver through me. Every syllable rolled off her tongue, I could listen to her sing like this for hours.

"I don't know what you're singing about? How would _I_ stop _you_ from sleeping." I teased, adding to affect by wrapping my arm around her small waist. We started walking but she was quick to pull herself away.

"That's the only way you could have gotten that bit of potion into me. You knew if I was tired enough I'd take the energy potion, so you mixed it in with that." Irritatingly enough, after she'd worked out how I'd gotten her to drink it, she smiled! It was a dark, naughty smile. She started walking away again. "This is quite weak, Black. I'd have expected better from you." She literally skipped away, her skirt bouncing, revealing more of her long legs and what I swear was a flash of dark purple panties. I heard her singing as she turned the corner, intentionally! She was playing to it.

"Woohoo! Earth to Sirius?" Moony said, waving his hands in front of my eyes.

"Sorry."

"Well, that sunk to it's death. She's totally loving her payback!" James noted as we listened to her singing her way towards Transfiguration.

"Oh ye of little faith. I have much more planned for this than you'd believe."

**EZRA**

"Oh, God. We could hear you coming a mile off!" Lily giggled as I caught up to them, outside the Transfiguration classroom.

"I've decided to give in and let it happen."

"Good girl. It would be much harder if you were any worse at singing than you are."

"I don't know, she's missed a few notes." Sky added.

"Shut your mouth." I trilled, turning to Lily. "Could you please answer the name call for me?"

"Sure, I'll answer it all day for you if I get some liquorice wands out of it." She sang back after I received weird looks from a few other Slytherin walking past.

"What are you looking at, Pritchard?" George asked pointedly, turning to Hernora Birchwood. A.K.A Hernia Bitchwood, the snooty, superiority complexed, Slytherin head girl.

"I was merely wondering why Vallows feels the constant need to draw so much attention to herself." She said, in her pinched, girly voice. Stopping near us with her brainless, minion prefects.

"Well go merely wonder somewhere nobody has to look at you, because I swear I can feel my breakfast coming back up." Sky said falsely sweet. The great thing with being friends with Slytherins, is that they can insult their fellow Slytherins, and they won't lose any house points, plus you get the satisfaction of the insults. Although they do occasionally take it too far. Lydia clenched her jaw and glared.

"Careful now, Pinto. I know your Father hates _their _kind, I could mention it next time your parents come over." She taunted.

Sky stepped forward, closer to Hernora. Her fists were clenched. Lily looked at me with a worried expression. "You should watch who you threaten, Dear _Hernia_." Sky spat darkly. "The last person to threaten me was hospitalised for a week. So you can leave now with working legs, or you can stick around to see the results of pissing me off." She warned. Sky had the shortest temper of any person I know. Just last week she punched one of her fellow Slytherin's who called Lily a Mudblood.

Hernora pulled out her wand, George noticed and stepped in between Sky and Hernora. Meg looped her arm through Sky's, one of our sneaky ways of holding her back.

"Watch out, Lyds, I can see your moustache trembling." George pointed out and leaning closer, staring at Hernia's top lip. She slapped a hand over her mouth and stomped off, followed by the others who gave each of us angry looks before strutting away after Hernia.

"Nice save, George." I complimented with a little hum at the end of my sentence. Sky was biting her lip angrily, it was always best to leave her to calm down on her own.

"I know, thank me with presents, if you wish."

"Shut up and get into the class room, Dumbo." Lily pushed her towards the door.

"I don't feel I'm fully appreciated by you lot."

"Nah, you're probably not." Meg agreed sitting down with Sky and I.

"Definitely not." I agreed in song. Honestly I feel like I'm living in a musical.

"And you're all bitches." She sighed and sat at the table behind us with Meg.

The Marauders walked in looking to be full of mischief. Sirius, James and Rem sat behind George and Meg, while Pete sat with them.

"How you doing?" Sirius spoke two tables behind us.

"Absolutely lovely." Lily answered for me with a big grin.

"I'm glad you're good, Lils. But I was asking Vallows."

"And I was answering for her." She grinned again.

"Remember, the less you talk, the longer I leave you like this." He taunted.

"Well, as you pointed out earlier, it's singing not talking." I chirped, not caring that other people noticed my voice.

"Ooh, shit." James laughed.

Before he could reply, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Language, Potter! Mr Black I will not tell you again, do not swing back on your chair." She flicked her wand, pushing Sirius' chair back upright.

"Sorry, Professor." He said seriously.

"I don't want yourself and Mr Potter sitting together today, so please swap places with Miss Evans." Simultaneously Lily and I groaned while Sirius jumped up grinning.

"Save me." I whispered to Sky as Sirius sat down, pulling his chair a fraction closer to mine.

"Don't you bring me into this, you're on your own in this, Babes." She half joked, still a little angry from earlier.

"Argyle?"

"Here."

"Black, you're clearly here." McGonagall commented ticking off his name.

"Evans?"

"Present."

"Fletcher?"

"Here."

"Hartwell?"

"Here." Meg answered as she fumbled through her bag. The register carried on until she reached my name.

"And Miss Vallows?"

"Present." Sky called next to me, doing her best impression of me. It sounded terrible, so I nudged her in the ribs. Sirius scowled a little.

"Now today we're reviewing the basics." McGonagall started, receiving a groan from everyone in the class. "I know you don't like it, but we'll go through it quickly." She handed out the first year books, and carried on, running us through the basics, we copied and watched and 'listened' as she described things we've gone over each a million times at least.

"That's cheating, getting someone to answer for you." Sirius whispered as he tore up small pieces of paper from the book, flicking bits at the boys sat in front of us.

"You didn't say cheating wasn't aloud." I sung quietly.

"Well, it is, so here's your punishment." He grabbed my elbow and pushed my arm up, Professor McGonagall noticed before I could wriggle free.

"Yes, Miss Vallows?" Half the class turned and looked at me expectantly.

"Toilet?" I simply said, luckily it didn't sound too much like I'd sung it.

"Fine." She walked over, handing me one of the passes we needed from a Professor to leave a lesson. Once she'd turned again I gave Sirius a big grin.

"You'll have to try harder than that." I stood up, but he was smiling?

"That wasn't your punishment, this is." He quickly flicked his wand at me and whispered something I couldn't hear. A cold draft hit my body, I looked down quickly and noticed he'd vanished my shirt, revealing my deep purple, lacy bra.

"Nice one, Vallows!" Someone shouted from the other side of the class. I looked over at McGonagall who hadn't turned yet. I yelped and fell to the floor intentionally as other people wolf whistled or tutted.

"What's going on?" McGonagall ordered from the front of the class, I couldn't see her, but she'd be coming over soon. I glared up at Sirius who was grinning, surprisingly he was looking at my face. I pulled out my wand and sang the counter-curse. My shirt appeared just I heard McGonagall's shoes clipping against the stone, she appeared and gave me a puzzled look. "Did you fall over?" She asked sweetly, I nodded. "Mr Black, help her up. Whatever happened to being a gentlemen?" She tutted and turned on her heels as Sirius slide his hands into mine and pulled me to my feet.

"I didn't peg you one for matching underwear." He winked and let go of my hands. It took me a while to understand what he meant. I kicked his shin and hurried out of the classroom. Feeling my cheeks burning. I'm going to have to think big to get him back.

**Well wow! All these reviews already, Thank you so much!**

**So I know how I want the story to turn out for the next few chapters, so I might try and squeeze a few character backgrounds into the story. Just for the characters I've made, Sky, George, Ez and Eav.**

**I'm glad you're all liking it so much, thanks for your feedback, and I'm sorry about any grammatical errors! I'm pretty bad with my punctuation and my grammars not always spot on, so please be forgiving!**

******BirdOfTheSummer** - Thank you so much! You're lovely! I love the name Ezra, and Eavan (Ee-veen) I'm glad you're liking their relationship, I'm trying not to making their progression too quick.

**Georgetteb321** - I'm so sorry about the typo's. I'll try to clean it up better in future! You will find out why they're Slytherins ;) They're not as good as they first seem. Thank you, Sweetie!

**ZeldaEverdeen** - Please excuse my ignorance, but what's a run-on? I'm not down with writers lingo. :S Thank you! I'm so glad I've got so much good feedback already. Thanks!

**corbsxx** - Glad you think so, Hun! ;)

**Thanks for reading! **

**W x**


	6. 6: Sweet Satisfaction: Part 2

After a whole day of singing everything, it's pretty safe to I say I wanted to kill Sirius. I'd spoken throughout Herbology (luckily it was a practical, so the greenhouse was full of conversation) all through Muggle Studies and I even asked Professor Dargin a question in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was so confused he chose to completely ignore my outburst of 'How many times does a werewolf shed, Sir?'. I was sick to death of sounding like I was living in a crappy musical. By the time lunchtime came around, almost everybody knew about my 'problem'. When we reached the Great Hall for Dinner I found Sirius sat with Eleanor Brinks. I say sat with, but it was more like sat under.

"OK, I'm bored of this now." I sang at him, Eleanor giggled, it was such an irritating noise I wanted to punch her, and I am not at all violent but a noise like that could make Merlin curse aloud!

"I'm not."

"I am doing very well not to retaliate right now._ Please_ change my voice back."

"How would you retaliate?" He asked, gently pushing Eleanor off of his lap, she pouted like a spoilt kid and crossed her arms as he stood up and stepped out from the bench (not falling over this time).

"Why would I tell you that?" I chirped.

"Because then I may consider giving you this." He smirked, pulling out a small vial from his pocket and waving it around. That couldn't be the antidote!

"You're bluffing."

"What?"

"You're bluffing, that won't be the antidote, it's another potion." I folded my arms. "What's this one? Does it make me laugh when I want to talk? Or is it something worse? It's not Amortentia, is it?"

"Of course not, I don't want you to fall in love with me, Vallows." He answered, twiddling the vial in between his fingers.

"You just want a fuck." I put simply. He was so shocked he almost dropped the vial, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well, if you're going to put it so plainly…"

"Look we're getting off point, how do I know that's the antidote?"

"You don't."

"And if it is, how can I get it?"

"Well, I know one very simple answer." He wiggled his eyebrows and stepped a little closer.

"I'm not_ that _desperate." It was so irritating trying to insult people whilst singing!

"Fine. Deal with this by yourself." He said smugly, throwing the vial up and catching it in his shirt pocket, he started to walk off.

"OK, stop." He stopped next to me. "What do I have to do?"

He started walking slowly down the hall to where the others were sat. I kept in pace.

"You know what I haven't seen in ages?" he pondered.

"What?"

"A descent food fight." He answered with a big grin.

"You want me to start a food fight?" I chirped.

"Exactly, preferably aimed at Slytherin."

"You can't be serious."

"You know I'm Sirius."

"How you pick up all those girls I will never know." I rolled my eyes and walked past him, sitting down between Pete and James. He wriggled in next to me.

We were sat for a few minutes, I listened to the girls talking about the new Wizard boy band causing a fuss in France. While Remus was trying to describe a movie he'd seen to Pete, who frankly looked puzzled. James was slumped over the table and surprise, surprise! Sirius was eye-fucking a Hufflepuff.

"Ez, you're coming, right?" Lily interrupted my thoughts.

"What?"

"You're coming to see Episkey?"

"What?"

"Episkey? Only the biggest boy band to hit the wizarding world, ever!" Meg said enthusiastically. "My favourite's Elliot." She whispered.

"But you'd like, Parker."

"What about Rhys?" Meg added, they'd slipped back into a two way conversation. "He's got that cute accent."

"But he's got blonde hair, Ez is a dark haired guy, kind of girl."

"No I'm not." I almost shout/sung as Sirius suddenly payed more attention to our conversation.

"Yes you are." Lily sang before turning to Meg again. "Sean!"

"Yes! You're a Sean kind of girl." Meg agreed.

"Ok, fine. Now that we've sorted out, which boy band member I'm to have an imaginary relationship with, what are you planning?" My voice was actually starting to hurt from all this singing.

"They're playing in London in December, you _have_ to come." Meg clapped. Boy bands seem to bring out the idiotic, lovestruck, teenage girl in her.

"Oh, awesome."

"So you're coming?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Lily confirmed.

"Great." I sang sarcastically.

"A Sean kind of girl?" Sirius teased.

"Yeah, I don't know. Can you please give me that antidote? My voice hurts." Rubbing my throat.

"Aww, OK." He pulled it out of his pocket again, almost handing it to me but pulling his hand away at the last moment. "But if you don't start this food fight, then I will think of something much worse."

"Fine." I snatched the vial and examined it. "But if this isn't the vial I will probably cut your hair off."

"Fair enough." He shrugged, watching me look at the vial. I looked at him skeptically before tipping the contents down and swallowing, watching Sirius the entire time. "Well…" He encouraged.

"I'm scared incase it's-oh!" I stopped, my voice was normal again!

"There we go." He smiled proudly.

"Thanks." I mumbled before looking around the table at the things I had to work with. Sausage and Mash, gooey spiced fruits, custard. Pumpkin Juice, Orange Juice, Milk. I'll probably avoid throwing the Hot Chocolate and the Gravy at anyone. I don't particularly want to scald anyone! I went to stand up, but Sirius pushed my shoulder down. "What?"

"Aim for Malfoy." I looked over at the white, blonde haired snake. He was so slick it was sickening, possibly the most hated boy in school. Well, apart from his 'friends'.

"OK, but only if you get Bitchwood."

"Deal." He grabbed my hand and shook it. I looked over at Lucius again and sighed.

"He'll kill me."

"I've got your back." He nudged, letting go of my arm so I could stand up. I looked apologetically at Meg who was eyeing SIirius and I suspiciously. I stood on the bench, bending over a little, so nobody knew I was standing up yet. I grabbed a handful of the gooey spiced fruits, and stood up.

I lobbed the dripping mess of fruit directly at the back of Malfoy's head. It hit him, the fruit dripped and slopped onto the floor as he whipped his head around, already glaring in my direction. Before any of the Slytherins could react, Sirius had thrown a handful of mashed potato at Hernia, which splatted as it landed right in the middle off her horror struck face, it managed to hit her brown nosier prefects too!

The hall fell silent in anticipation.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I roared and on cue, all hell broke loose! Sirius and James jumped up onto the bench either side of me. The Slytherins saw our attack on their house royalty as the perfect excuse to start a food war against us Gryffindors, the other side of the hall. Unable to escape, a majority of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in, throwing at both Gryffindors and Slytherins (the throws seemed less violent towards us than the bombardment Slytherin were receiving.) Lily squealed as a pear hit her shoulder, she grabbed Meg and wriggled under the table. Remus shoved his books and quills under the table for safety before pulling Pete out from his hiding place and onto the table with us.

I hadn't laughed so much in awhile. People were throwing everything, luckily people shared my common sense not to throw the hot chocolate or the gravy. A gang of Hufflepuffs had turned a bench over at the end of the hall for protection, aimlessly throwing food in all directions from behind it. Most of the girls were hidden under the tables, of course, Sky and George weren't they were aiming at me especially, not viscously of course.

"I can't believe you did this!" Remus chuckled as he watched the mayhem unfolding in front of us. In the meantime he was hit in the arm by a sausage, which bounced off and landed with a splat in a bowl of custard, making us both crease up.

"You're a legend, Ez!" James howled from behind a silver tray he was using to protect his face. Marauders seemed to be a main target.

"You did good, Vallows!" Sirius shouted as he ducked from incoming custard.

"I did, didn't I?" I agreed happily.

"Watch this."

I looked up at him, caked in all kinds of food and juice. His hair was dripping with custard. Somehow he didn't have much on his face, other than a few splats of Pumpkin Juice. He grabbed a huge fistful of the fruits, he aimed and threw it right down the hall. Towards the teachers table! (Which was almost empty now, seeing as most of them were running around trying to stop the chaos that had erupted in the last few seconds.) But there were a few who were still at the table, hiding or just watching. I watched as the fruit flew right at Professor Selover. Hitting her just above the eye, it dripped down the side of her face. She looked up, the angriest I'd ever seen her, as she looked over in our direction Sirius ducked out of her sight. She glared at me, wiping the fruit juice form her eyes she screeched: "Ezra Vallows!" So loudly I could hear over everybody else in the hall. I copied Sirius and ducked down too.

"You are an _Arse_, Sirius Black!"

"And you're in _big_ trouble Ezra Vallows!" He sniggered.

I couldn't help laughing, I looked around and found a full glass of Pumpkin Juice I grabbed it and went to tip it over Sirius' head but he caught my hand just as I was about to tip it. Damn his reflexes!

"You don't want to do that, Vallows." He warned with a menacing grin.

"Oh don't I?" I reached up with my other hand and stroked his cheek gently with the side of my finger, his concentration faltered for a second and loosened his hold of my hand. I took the opportunity and poured the juice over his head, it dripped down his face. I burst out laughing and quickly jumped up.

"You're a dead girl, Vallows!" He growled from behind me as I turned to run, it would have sounded scary if he wasn't laughing.

I squealed as I hurried down the table, trying to avoid patches of food and flying dollops of dessert.

"Get back here!" I heard him bellowed from behind me as I ran. I looked over my shoulder quickly, which was apparently the wrong thing to do, I slipped on spillage of something and fell backwards, landing on my back and hitting my head on the table. I could hear Sirius running down the table. He came to a stop and knelt down next to me.

"Are you OK?" He asked, sounding…concerned? He took my hands and sat me up.

"Yeah! I'm-"

"Good!" He interrupted smearing mashed potato into my hair. He massaged it in! I screamed, which turned into another laugh as he rubbed it into my hair.

"Get off!" I giggled, pushing his chest, he fell backwards into one of the big bowls of fruit. "I'm so sorry!" I chuckled, not sounding very genuine at all. He just pulled himself out of the bowl and barked a laugh. I took his hands and pulled him up as I was hit in the ear with what felt a lot like custard.

"I am not going to be able to get that out anytime soon."

"Custard Ear!" Sirius snorted immaturely. He kept hold of my hand and helped me down from the table and we hurried back to Remus and James. Peter had seemingly disappeared, while the girls were in hysterics under the table, they'd grabbed a bowl of fruit and were chucking them at random people and laughing when their targets looked around confused.

"That is enough!" Dumbledore's loud voice boomed through the hall, echoing back and making everyone stop dead in their tracks. Apart from Sirius who quickly chucked a thick blob of custard at James. Making everyone around us snigger. Even Dumbledore seemed to be holding in a laugh, he had a small splatter of juice on his sleeve. That's one brave student!

"Such reckless, immature behaviour is not acceptable here. You will all go back to your common rooms at once, no one is to leave without permission from their Head of House. Is that clear?" Silence. "Good. Miss Vallows and Mr Black you will stay behind." He nodded and everyone but Sirius and I left the hall. Including a very furious looking Professor Selover who made a point of glaring at me, much to Sirius' amusement.

We walked up to Dumbledore and waited for him to start talking. He waited until everyone had left the hall before quickly reaching over to the Hufflepuff table, grabbing and fistful of Mash and throwing it half way down the hall, hitting a suit of Armour, which was already covered in food. I looked back at the old man in confusion. He was smiling guiltily and giggling!

"I so very much wanted to join in, but I highly doubt any other faculty member would have seen the funny side of it." He chuckled, wiping his hands on his robes.

Sirius and I stood in silent shock. "Unfortunately this is a school, and as Headmaster I'm relied upon to occasionally dish out punishments. One of my least favourite parts of the job," He mumbled, seeming to talk to himself. "Now, Miss Vallows I hear you made a point of hitting Professor Selover with a handful of fruit?"

"Yes-"

"No Sir, that was me." Sirius admitted. I don't know which was more shocking, Sirius taking the blame, or Dumbledores seriously low maturity level!

"Ah, as gallant as you are troublesome, I see." Dumbledore smiled. "Well…" He looked around the room as if he were looking for inspiration. "Hmm. A detention tomorrow night, with Professor McGonagall. Her office at 7, if you will." Sirius nodded. "You two will clean the entire hall," We both handed over our wands but Dumbledore made a point of ignoring them. "You must do it the muggle way." He continued with a wink, making it ten times more obvious that we were allowed to use magic. "When you've finished that, clean yourselves up and go to your common room." He started off towards the door. "Oh, bother! I should take away house points too…5 each sounds fair?" He asked us, we both just nodded. "Ok, well. Enjoy your evenings, and don't do it again." He said the last part as if he had to. Then he carried on and disappeared around the corner.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Sirius shrugged, 'scorgifying' himself, I copied.

"You took the blame?"

"Well yeah, I mean I did throw it, and my paybacks been satisfying enough."

"Thanks." I whipped my wand and all the mess on the Gryffindor table was gone.

"I should have thought about it more though. She's going to hate me so much more than she already does." He cringed, cleaning off the walls and the floors.

"She might predict your death every lesson." I smiled. "Oh wait, no. She already does that." It wasn't until then that I realised Sirius wasn't just a creepy playboy. Here I was having a good conversation with him, he's funny, and kind of considerate, and much to my irritation, he's good company! I snapped myself out of my trance and cleaned up the Hufflepuff table.

"Maybe she'll actually make one of her predictions come true."

"That'll be a first."

"Should we leave this one?" Sirius sneered at the Slytherin table.

"Maybe we should just clean enough space for Sky and George."

Sirius bit his bottom lip and drew a clean line over a small part of the table and clearing and cleaning off the area inside the line. He sat down on a bit of the cleaned part, patting the bench next to him. I sighed dramatically but sat down, there was just enough room, with our arms touching.

"They like to cuddle while they eat, right?" Sirius asked, swinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure they don't. Maybe we need a little more space cleared." I pulled out my wand and beamed at him. "Actually, neither of their arses are as fat as yours so they'll have heaps of room." I spun around on my seat and stood up.

"I'll have you know a lot of girls go mental for this." He announced proudly, pointing at himself as he stood.

"Believe me. I know." I made a gagging motion, so he hit my arm.

"I don't deserve this kind of rudeness."

"Yes you do." I scoffed.

"Maybe." He laughed at me and grinned. "You're alright, Vallows."

"Yeah, you're not too bad yourself…Hang on a minute." I thought for a moment, nothing to do with the conversation we were having. "When did you mix your singing potion with the Energa?"

"Last night."

I thought for another moment. "I didn't mix my potion until 3 this morning…So you must have….UH!" I gasped, he just smirked. "You were in our dorm room last night! You, you-!"

"Saw you in your little red and blue pyjamas?" He folded his arms and gave me a big devilish grin. "Yes. I must admit, I struggled not to jump into your bed right there and then."

"You are incorrigible! That was-you...were-"

"You're cute when you sleep, although you do dribble, which could be a problem for me in the not-so-distant future."

"I do **not** dribble!" Getting my priorities mixed up. "**And** it won't be your problem, not in 2 minutes or 2 hundred years!"

"Don't be so sure." He smirked, cleaning off the table and strolling towards the doors. He flicked his wand and cleaned up the other two tables.

"You…you are just. Ergh!" I retorted dumbly as he waved over his shoulder.

**I've uploaded two chapters tonight, because I've finished them quicker than I thought.  
I haven't done a Sirius POV for a while, so I'll start the next chapter with one, which may not be up for a while.  
**

**Also, should I start doing other POV's e.g Lily's, Sky's, James'? They'****d have slightly different stories which go off from the Sirius/Ezra storyline. Yes? No?**

**And Episkey will have more of a story than you'd think ;) (Watch this space)  
**

**I think that's everything :S**

**Thanks for reading!  
W x**


End file.
